marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Yo-Yo Rodriguez (Earth-616)
| Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = ( ); Formerly , | Relatives = Griffin (father); Unnamed mother | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Nick Fury's Safehouse | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (shaved bald)Category:BaldCategory:Shaved Hair | UnusualFeatures = Both hands cut off; cybernetic prosthesis | Citizenship = Puerto Rican | Citizenship2 = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Secret agent | Education = | Origin = Human mutate with cybernetic hand prosthesis | PlaceOfBirth = San Juan, Puerto Rico | PlaceOfDeath = Inner Harbor, Baltimore, Maryland | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Alex Maleev | First = Mighty Avengers #13 | Death = Secret Warriors Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Early Life Yo-Yo Rodriguez was born in San Juan, Puerto Rico, the daughter of known super-criminal John Horton, better known as the Griffin. Through her father's mutated DNA she somehow gained super-speed. Secret Warriors Recruitment Before the Skrulls's Secret Invasion started, Nick Fury tasked Daisy Johnson with recruiting select individuals that he had files on for what would become his secret strike force team. As a member of the "Secret Warriors" she was given the codename Slingshot and was trained alongside Stonewall (Jerry Sledge), Phobos, Hellfire, and Sebastian Druid. Secret Invasion One of the first missions was to take out the Dard'van, the religious sect of the Skrulls leading the invasion. They worked with the remaining heroes not replaced by Skrulls. Yo-Yo and the team had a final showdown with the Skrulls in Central Park. The heroes won and the Skrulls were banished from Earth. After the battle Yo-Yo and the team struggled to deal with the fallout of the invasion. Hydra During a meal Phobos then revealed to the team that he could see the future and prophesies about each member, including Slingshot who would get hurt but Stonewall would care for her. Fury's Secret Warriors were sent to an old S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Texas to observe activity there, where they discovered Hydra operatives. In defiance of their orders to observe only, Slingshot, The Druid, and Stonewall engaged the terrorists. When Daisy led the "Secret Warriors" in an engagement against The Gorgon (a thought-to-be-dead member of Hydra), the prophecy came true: Yo-Yo Rodriguez was severely injured and her arms were both cut off. Jerry stayed alongside her throughout the ordeal to make sure she was safe and encourage her subsequent recovery, and the team left them to find a new recruit. Daisy needed Jerry back on the team so she lied to him, telling him that Yo-Yo would be fine, but also convinced him to take his revenge. However, they were able to restore her back to health and gave her two prosthetic arms which allowed her full dexterity again. Jerry took Yo-Yo home to San Juan, Puerto Rico to meet with her mother. However, she was hesitant to meet her mother due to her prosthetic hands. Nonetheless, Jerry forced her to do it. When she knocked on the front door, she reluctantly said hi to her mother. As the two returned home via Florida, Jerry tried to teach Yo-Yo how to drive. The latter convinced him to see his father at the Lacoochee supermax prison. However, Yo-Yo began to regret convincing him when he told her about before he was born and before his father got his powers. Back at the base the team was briefed on a new mission as the Druid was sent home. In Providence, both he and Hellfire made unhappy comments towards Quake for dismissing Druid, and she admitted that Fury didn't think he was good enough. However, Stonewall was completely opposed to this, commenting about how seeing his father reminded him of how damaged and alone he's been. But because of Fury, they all have a purpose and they should be working together as a family. Everyone but Phobos votes to bring the Druid back. Phobos explains that he's a pragmatist and Fury wouldn't care, but Quake decided to do it anyway. Siege The team helped Fury and the other heroes during the Siege of Asgard. Final Battle With Hydra Yo-Yo and the team were taken to Heaven's Hell, a secret base in orbit. There, Fury explained the plan for the main team to hit Hydra, while the other teams took on the last Leviathan bases. Using Eden's portal, they traveled to Gehenna in order to blow it up, but were expected there. Once the bomb was armed, Baron von Strucker had the team cornered. With the timer on their bomb near the end of its countdown, the Secret Warriors were forced to flee. Shocked at the death of Phobos at the hands of the Gorgon, Daisy brought down the entire cavern around them while the team retreated. Eventually, they were able to defeat the Gorgon. Yo-Yo reunited with the team and joined up with Team Black and the Howling Commandos. S.H.I.E.L.D. An agent of , Yo-Yo was later part of the , along with fellow Caterpillars Grey and Ellis (from Team Black), along with Kellam and another agent, led by Quake. Together, they monitored New Attilan. While on this assignment, they were re-dispatched by Captain America (secretly leader of Hydra) to Baltimore Harbor, to investigate a base, where they were ambushed by the Wrecking Crew. After rescuing and taking Quake safe from the battle, she returned to retrieve the other survivors, only to be seemingly killed by Wrecker. Quake was able to stop the Crew by collapsing the whole building on them. | Powers = Superhuman Speed * After she uses her powers, she automatically returns to where she started. | Abilities = Trained by Nick Fury. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Cybernetic Arms: Her arms were replaced with cybernetic prosthesis after they were cut off by Gorgon. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Speed Category:No Hands Category:Secret Empire casualties